1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to emergency or warning lights, and in particular to intermittently operated strobe lights that are especially adapted for industrial vehicle use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously intermittently flashing warning lights have been available for uses such as police cars, emergency vehicles, and warning barricades. One type, generally identified as a strobe light, utilizes a bulb that is intermittently actuated by a circuit utilizing solid state components. The prior art device normally includes a domed lens enclosing the bulb, and a metal sleeve to support the lens and serve as a coupling means to attach to the vehicle. As shown in my patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,082, issued May 8, 1973, these devices may incorporate a base plate also that fits within the sleeve.
While these warning lights are successful for their purposes, problems are encountered when they are used with industrial vehicles. Unlike emergency vehicles such as ambulances, police cars, and the like, the industrial vehicles referred to herein, such as forklifts, are normally unsprung because of heavy loads carried. Consequently, the industrial vehicle frame is subjected to vibrations and shocks which normal emergency vehicles attenuate through springs and shock absorbers.
These vibrations are highly detrimental to the circuitry, bulbs, and other components of the warning lights. Rigid coupling of conventional flashing lights to the vehicle frequently resulted in early malfunction because of the vibrations. Often the solution in the past has been to place a rubber cushion between the warning light and the industrial vehicle.
Applicant has discovered that the rubber cushion does not satisfactorily attenuate the vibrations and shocks. Furthermore, conventional warning lights, if placed on top of the industrial vehicle, may be easily broken by falling objects. If mounted below the protective frame, with the dome downward, the flashing light transmitted vertically interferes with the operator's vision.